It is known in the prior art to provide circular sawing apparatus including a saw frame which is pivotally connected with a base for pivotal movement between cutting and non-cutting positions. Quite often the saw frame is so designed that it is normally biased (by gravity, for example) toward the non-cutting position. Thus, when the saw frame is in the cutting position and is released by the operator, it will automatically be returned to its non-cutting position. In actual practice, quite often the saw frame is inadvertently and unexpectedly displaced from the non-cutting position toward the cutting position (as, for example, where by negligence the operator, in spite of the placement of a protective shield over the saw blade, permits his shirt sleeve to contact the rotating blade, whereupon the shirtsleeve becomes entangled in the blade and the operator, in an effort to remove his arm from the range of the saw blade, swings the saw frame down toward the cutting position).